


Gifts of Opportunity

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	Gifts of Opportunity

Title: Gifts of Opportunity  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO   
Synopsis: Is Giles the First? Buffy volunteers to check it out.  
Timeline: AU S7, The Killer in Me.  
Author’s Notes: As always, very special thanks to A for everything.

Xander hung up the phone and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked towards the kitchen and called out Buffy’s name before walking over to the chair and sitting down heavily. Buffy walked into the living room, holding a mug of tea.

“Yeah?”

Xander glanced at Dawn and Anya before nervously looking at Buffy. “So, that was a Watcher named Robson on the phone. From England.”

“Mm-hm…Watchers _are_ from England.” She smiled and sat down next to Dawn. She thought for a moment and then furrowed her brow. “Did he have news for Giles?”

He shook his head and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “He was attacked…and Giles was there helping him. And…there was a Bringer.”

Buffy took a sip of her tea. Dawn stared at Xander. Anya’s eyes widened.

“Robson blacked out, but the last thing he remembers is Giles’ head about to get really familiar with a Bringer’s very sharp axe.”

Dawn gasped. Buffy’s gaze dropped for a second.

Anya shook her head quickly. “Giles never mentioned any of this.”

“Robson said by the time he came to…there was no Giles.”

“Okay…so, what are you saying?” Buffy asked quietly. “I mean…maybe Giles just hasn’t had time to talk about it yet. We _have_ been pretty busy since he got here.”

Anya turned to look at Buffy. “Or maybe he didn’t make it. Look, I’m not saying it’s a happy scenario, but…we’re dealing with a big bad that can be any dead person it wants.”

Xander nodded in agreement. “Because, if you want to infiltrate the inner circle of the Slayer…”

“Become the one person she trusts more than anybody else.” Anya finished for him.

Buffy sighed heavily. “Okay. I’ll go to the campsite and check things out.”

“We’ll go with.” Xander said, standing up.

“No.” Buffy shook her head and placed her mug on the coffee table. “You guys need to stay here and keep an eye on Spike. If this is the First – it’s already taken out the Potentials…and our army is only us.”

“You can’t go alone.” Dawn protested, staring at Buffy.

“I have to, Dawn. I can’t risk all of you.” She offered her a small smile. “I’ll just go do a little recon. If it’s the First…I’ll do what I can. If it’s not…well, no harm done.”

“Recon? What kind of recon?” Xander asked.

Buffy stood and shrugged a shoulder. “I’ll throw a rock at him. If it hits him, it’s really Giles.”

“That’s your big plan?” Anya asked incredulously. “Throwing a rock at him?”

Buffy grabbed her jacket and slid her phone into the pocket. “Call me if there’s any trouble here. I’ll let you know about Giles as soon as I know.”

As she walked out the door, Xander sat back down and exhaled a deep breath. 

* * * 

Giles was staring into the flames of the campfire, deep in thought. Buffy walked over to him, smiling as she sat down next to him. Startled out of his thoughts, Giles gasped…but successfully kept himself from shrieking.

“Oh…Buffy?” He asked, regarding her curiously. “What are you doing here?”

“Xander intercepted a phone call from Robson.”

Giles’ eyes widened. “Robson’s alive?”

“Yep, apparently so. And he’s concerned about you. Because, you know…the whole Bringer trying to behead you thing? So, now the others are worried that you’re actually the First…pretending to be Giles so you can spy on us.”

“Um…right. And you’re here to…?” He asked, furrowing his brow.

“To make sure you’re not.” She smiled at him. “Told them I’d throw a rock at you to make sure you’re corporeal.”

“You’re going to throw a rock at me?” He asked, chuckling in confusion. “Buffy…”

“But, I think there are much more enjoyable ways to test your solidness...” She continued, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

He smiled as she gently drew him down towards her. “Mm-hm…I think I’d like that much more than having a rock thrown at me.”

She sighed as their lips met. She groaned softly as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her nails lightly scratched the back of his scalp as she returned his kiss with equal passion. Minutes later, the kiss came to a natural end. They shared a smile as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Do I pass?” He asked softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“Oh, yes.” She grinned and placed her hand on his thigh. “But, then…I already knew what the outcome would be.”

“Which begs the question…why didn’t you just tell them that you knew? You could’ve said you’d seen me drinking a cup of tea…or writing in my journal…or that you had given me a hug that first night I was here.”

She nodded slowly. “Yeah, I totally could’ve done that. Or I could’ve told them that we’ve been making out every chance we’ve had since you got here. But, then…there would’ve been all sorts of questions and no reason for me to come out here – when the Potentials are on their quest and we’re all alone for the first time, with no idea of when we’ll be alone again anytime soon…”

“Ah…” He smiled. “Quick thinking.”

“It’s what I do.” She replied, glancing at the tents. “Which one’s yours?”

“The one farthest from the others.” He answered, tracing the neckline of her blouse with his fingertip. “How long can you stay?”

“I can go back with you, if you want. You can ride home with me? Save you from a car full of teenage girls…”

“Oh, God…that would be lovely.” He sighed dramatically.

Buffy laughed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. “I’ll give the guys a call…let them know you’re not evil. I’ll tell them I’m staying to help you out…” She glanced at his groin and smiled. “Which technically isn’t a lie.”

“Buffy…we don’t have to – “

“We do.” She interrupted softly. “Because I want you, Giles. As much as you want me. And if we don’t take this opportunity now, we might never have another one. Once we take the girls back home…we’re not going to have any alone time. Unless we go on patrol together and…that’s not particularly safe.”

“We could go to a hotel…” He replied, allowing his fingers to graze over her breast. 

“Well, yeah…” She whispered, closing her eyes as he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on the side of her neck. “Oh…that’s…yeah, that’s nice…”

He smiled against her skin. “Make your call, love.”

“I can’t…not with you doing that.” 

He chuckled softly and pulled back, gazing into her eyes. “Make your call. Then…come to me.”

She watched him as he stood up. “I could…call them later.”

He shook his head, reaching down to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “They’ll get worried and come out here. And then the opportunity we have now will be lost.”

“True…” She licked her lips, glancing at his groin before meeting his eyes again. “I won’t be long.”

“We’ll see about that.” He winked and turned from her, quickly making his way to his tent.

She watched him until he was inside…then she dialled a number and continued staring at the tent as she lifted the phone to her ear.

“Hey, Xander. Everything is fine. He’s very corporeal and not at all evil.” She smiled as she listened and then continued. “I’m going to stay here and help him out with the girls. He’s going to need a ride home – teenage girls and Giles? There’s only so much _anyone_ could take.” 

* * * 

Giles was standing in the middle of his tent, his back to the entry, when she slipped inside. A lantern hanging in the corner cast a soft glow within the tent. His coat had been thrown in the corner, his shirt was untucked, and his boots were placed neatly near the door with his socks tucked inside. She looked around and smiled as she removed her own shoes and placed them next to his.

“Spacious…”

He turned towards her and shrugged. “I’m tall…and I pace.”

“Is that why you set up all the way over here and away from the Potentials? To keep the noise down…you know, with all of the pacing?” She asked, walking over to stand directly in front of him.

“No.” He answered simply, reaching down to take her hand in his.

“That’s all I get? A ‘no’?” 

He placed her hand on his chest, directly over his heart. “I had planned on calling you tonight. I wasn’t sure if they’d be back before I called and I didn’t really fancy them overhearing our conversation. Or my side of it, as it were.”

She raised an eyebrow at him as she slid her free hand underneath his shirt. “Mr. Giles…were you going to participate in phone sex with your Slayer tonight?”

“I…wanted to hear your voice.” He whispered thickly. “Where that would’ve led is anyone’s guess.”

“What would you have said to me? You know…over the phone…”

“Hello, Buffy…” He said, his voice dropping slightly. 

Buffy trembled lightly at the simple phrase, the tone in which he said it causing her heart to quicken. “Oh…”

He smiled and leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss that quickly spiralled into barely restrained passion. He took a step forward, gently nudging her backwards. She broke the kiss and looked up at him.

“Where are you pushing me to?” She asked, obviously confused.

He looked around and chuckled softly. “I, uh…forgot we were in a tent.” He gestured towards the tent walls and his smile sparkled in his eyes. “These walls…will not stand up to what I was intending.”

Buffy laughed loudly and leaned up, pressing an open-mouthed kiss on his chin. “You really are pretty adorable at times.”

“As are you.” He whispered, glancing at her lips. 

She gave him a gentle smirk and then lowered herself to her knees in front of him. His eyes widened. 

“Oh, I…um, you don’t…”

“Shh…” She grinned, quickly unbuckling his belt and unfastening his jeans. 

“You…want me to be quiet?” He asked, watching as she unzipped his jeans. “Because, I’m not sure that’s a possibility here…”

“No.” She grinned up at him, carefully pulling his erection out. “I don’t want you to tell me that I don’t have to suck your dick right now.”

Giles’ eyes darkened at her words. “Would you prefer that I _request_ that of you?”

“You don’t have to.” She said, maintaining eye contact with him as she leaned forward and dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock. “But, you can if you want. I plan on doing it either way…just saying.”

“Oh…” He muttered, fixing his gaze on her mouth. “Yes, I would quite like that…”

She placed a kiss on the glans and laughed softly. “So proper…”

His eyes darkened another shade as he placed his left hand under her jaw, tilting her head up slightly so that he could stare directly into her eyes. He held her gaze for a moment and then smiled.

“Suck my cock, Buffy. Let me fuck your mouth.” He licked his lips as he brushed her bottom lip with his thumb. “Is that closer to what you want to hear?”

“Jesus…” She mumbled, taking the head of his cock into her mouth.

“Oh, that’s nice, love…” He whispered, caressing her cheek as she took more of him in. “Can you take it all? I’m just curious…”

She continued, at an agonisingly slow pace, until the tip of her nose brushed against his pubic hair. She stared up at him as she slowly moved back, her smile showing in her eyes. 

“And the answer to that would be a resounding yes.” He exhaled deeply as he curled a strand of her hair around his index finger. “Again, Buffy…harder…faster…tongue, teeth…give it all to me.”

She grabbed the waistband of his jeans and pulled them down over his hips, along with his boxers. She moved her hands back to his hips, gripping his flesh tightly as she quickened her motion…sliding her mouth along his cock as he groaned appreciatively. 

He watched her, studying her movements as his fingers pulled at the buttons of his shirt. As he dropped his shirt to the floor, he began gently thrusting his hips against her…increasing the friction of her tongue against his hardened flesh.

“Fuck, Buffy…” He groaned, sliding his left hand to the back of her head. 

Her nails dug into his skin as the head of his cock bumped into the back of her throat. She moaned around him, smiling inwardly when he hissed in response. She felt his fingers twitch against her scalp as she increased her suction, her cheeks hollowing as she continued matching her own actions with his thrusts.

“Christ, love…” His voice trembled slightly as he suddenly stopped. “You…you should stop…Buffy, love…stop…”

She did as requested and slowly moved back, holding the head between her lips and flicking her tongue against it for a moment before wrapping her hand around the thickened shaft. She allowed him to completely slip from her mouth and smiled up at him.

“You okay?” 

He nodded silently, as though he didn’t trust his words, and glanced at the sleeping bag off to the side. He pulled her up from her knees and kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as he grabbed the hem of her blouse. He pulled away long enough to drag the garment up over her head, reigniting the kiss as he dropped it to the floor. 

Within seconds, he had rid her of her bra as well…and then deftly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and he blindly manuevered her towards the makeshift bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carefully lowered their bodies onto the sleeping bag and knelt between her thighs.

He curled his left hand around her breast as he moved his mouth to her neck. He nipped and suckled at her flesh, his thumb circling around her nipple as his name left her lips on a loud moan. He lifted his head, smiling as he watched her throw her head back against the pillows…baring her throat to him. He bit her throat gently as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger.

“Oh, god…Giles…” She moaned, trembling beneath him. 

He released her throat, looking at her face in wonder. “You’re magnificent…”

Before she could respond, he lowered his mouth to her breast, teasing her areola with the tip of his tongue before pulling her nipple into his mouth. She moved her hand to the back of his head, holding him to her as he sucked and nibbled at the sensitive nub. 

He raised his eyes to watch her as he moved to lavish the same attention on her other nipple. He lightly bit down, groaning against her skin as she raked her nails over his shoulder and arched her chest towards him. When he heard her mumble that she was close, he released her flesh and quickly kissed his way down towards the waistband of her jeans. 

He paused at her navel, sensuously dipping his tongue into the slight indentation as he pulled her jeans and underwear down her thighs. His mouth followed his hands, hesitating briefly to place a warm sucking kiss on the inside of her thigh. 

Her hand had returned to his hair, gently but persistently directing him where she wanted him. He grinned as he softly nuzzled her damp curls, inhaling her scent deeply. He pulled back quickly, whispering to her when she loudly protested.

“It’s okay, love. These need to come off…” He tugged her remaining clothing down her legs and tossed them in the general direction of her discarded blouse. He inhaled sharply at the sight of her lying there…unashamedly bare to him. “Oh…oh my…”

She looked at him through glazed eyes as he lifted her right leg and placed a warm kiss on her ankle. “Giles…please…”

He kissed his way back up her leg, alternating nips and licks and caresses. When he reached her inner thigh, she bent her legs…opening herself to him. He looked up, their gazes locking as his tongue traced her very warm and wet folds. 

“Oh, fuck…” She groaned, closing her eyes as he moved his hands to the backs of her thighs. 

He pushed her legs up and out slightly, slipping his tongue into her as if it were the most casual action ever. Her hands instantly found his head, fingers curling in his hair as she ground her hips against his mouth…wanting more, crying out for more. 

He continued thrusting his tongue into her, pushing her thighs open even further. He felt her fingers brush against his nose and he opened his eyes to find her rubbing her clit, coaxing herself to a quicker orgasm. He shifted slightly, letting go of her right thigh and replacing his tongue with his index and middle fingers. 

He watched her for a moment, rubbing herself in time with his thrusting fingers. And then he smiled…and covered her fingers with his mouth. She cried out as his tongue lapped at her clit, moving in the opposite direction to her fingers. Her eyes snapped open and she looked down to find him staring up at her with lust-glazed eyes. 

“Fuck yes, Giles…god, don’t stop…” She moaned, throwing her head back as he curled his fingers inside of her. “So fucking….so fucking close…”

He felt her inner walls begin to quiver around his fingers. He timed his next move perfectly – pulling his mouth from her clit and moving up her body. His mouth latched onto the side of her neck as he replaced his fingers with his erection in one long thrust.

She gasped loudly, curling her legs around his hips and gripping his back tightly with both hands. “Oh my god!”

He thrust hard into her until her body began to tremble uncontrollably underneath him, her fingers twitching against his back, her legs clenching and relaxing around him. He lifted his head, bracing himself up with his left hand as he watched her.

“Come for me, Buffy.” He whispered, slamming his hips against her. 

A light sheen of perspiration coated her pink-tinged skin. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green he’d ever seen. Her hands moved to his shoulders, her nails digging in…threatening to break his skin. He brushed her sweat-dampened hair back from her face and leaned down, pushing his tongue into her mouth briefly.

When he felt her quivers turn to ripples, he lifted his mouth from hers and smiled. “That’s it…let go, love…”

Suddenly she screamed his name and her nails broke his skin as she came forcefully beneath him, flooding his thrusting cock with her fluids. He rode out her orgasm, altering his thrusts to allow her to come down slightly…but not completely. 

He slowed his thrusts as she panted heavily, sliding his hand to the outside of her thigh when she allowed her legs to fall from around him. 

“Holy…holy… _fuck_ …” She whispered thickly, licking her dry lips. “Jesus, Giles…that was…”

“Not finished.” He murmured, pushing himself up until he was kneeling between her trembling thighs. 

Buffy looked down and narrowed her eyes in concentration. “You…you’re still wearing…your jeans?”

“Mm…” He nodded, pressing his thumb against her clitoris as he increased his thrusts slightly. 

He built her up again quickly, relishing the sensation of her walls tightening around him. She grabbed his forearms, crying out as she suddenly came again. He muttered a soft curse and pulled out, wrapping his hand around the shaft of his wet cock. Two firm strokes later, he moaned her name loudly…with the head of his erection nudged against her clit, coating the swollen nub with his come.

“Oh…” She groaned, panting hard as she tried to swallow.

He grinned and moved back, repositioning himself and quickly lowering himself between her thighs and covering her quivering clit with his mouth. She shuddered beneath him, another orgasm crashing over her as he sucked his own fluids from her hot flesh.

He slowed his ministrations as he brought her back down, watching her carefully. When her trembling hand landed on his head, her fingers tightening in his hair and tugging gently, he turned his head and placed a soft lingering kiss on her thigh. Then he moved back up her body and kissed her.

She groaned into his mouth, tasting their combined essences on his tongue. When the kiss eventually ended, he moved to her side and rolled onto his back. Sliding his arm underneath her, he pulled her to his chest…holding her lovingly as he kissed the top of her head.

“Okay?” He whispered.

“Can’t think…” She laughed, placing a soft kiss on his chest. “But, my god…yes, so very okay. You?”

“Mm-hm…” He murmured, then shook his head. “No, actually.”

She lifted her head, her laughter dying instantly. “What?”

“I’m…uncomfortable.” He smiled softly and gestured towards his legs. “These need to come off.”

Buffy rolled her eyes and pushed herself up. “You worried me for a second there.” 

He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. “It was amazing, Buffy…being with you. It… _is_ …amazing being with you.”

“Yeah?” She whispered, lightly biting her bottom lip.

“Yeah.” He smiled adoringly at her. “I…wasn’t expecting this at all tonight. You, here. Us…here together. I would have prepared better.”

She tilted her head quizzically, reaching down and gently tugging his jeans and boxers down and off. “Better?”

“Condoms, more comfortable sleeping arrangements…condoms.”

She grinned and moved back up to snuggle against him. “I’m on the pill, if that helps.”

He curled his arm back around her, lazily stroking her back with his fingertips. “Not one hundred percent effective, you know that. And…this is not the time to have an accidental pregnancy.”

“True.” She agreed, drawing indistinct shapes on his chest with her index finger. “But, that thing you did? That was so… _hot_.”

He chuckled, stifling a yawn. She grinned at him and then folded the sleeping bag over them. 

“Oh, wait…there has to be a huge wet spot here somewhere…” 

“There is.” He smiled, closing his eyes. “I don’t mind.”

“Goodnight, Giles.”

“Mm…g’night, Buffy.”

They were both quiet for a few moments and then Buffy opened her eyes. 

“Giles?”

“Hm?”

“The lantern…”

He waved his hand in the general direction of the lantern, but didn’t open his eyes. “Extinguo.”

Buffy smiled and lowered her head back to his chest. “Thank you.”

“Welcome.” He murmured.

Within minutes they were both sound asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Giles was stretched out on the bed, his arm curled under his head as he stared at the ceiling. The television was on, but he paid it no attention. His mind raced, his heart ached.

They had all nearly died in the implosion. They…the survivors…had stood on the edge of the crater for several long minutes before silently climbing back into the school bus. Giles had driven until exhaustion threatened to overtake him. And then he had stopped at the first motel he came across.

He let everyone decide their own sleeping arrangements. He didn’t really care who was sleeping with who…or why. It was none of his business. He didn’t even react when Buffy asked the clerk for a room for herself. It wasn’t as if he had been expecting her to share a room with him.

She had closed the door in his face. Quite literally. She had told him that he had nothing else he could teach her. Again…quite literally. There had been no more touches, kisses…no making love. She could barely look at him and hold a conversation – and when she did talk to him, it was all business. There were no matters of the heart to discuss…not after _that_ incident. Not after he attempted to help Robin.

He sighed heavily and thought about the beer in the mini-fridge…the small bottles of spirits on top of the mini-fridge. Rum, tequila, bourbon, vodka. He would have emptied them all…if he could have been bothered getting up. 

But, he couldn’t be bothered. 

Besides, there wasn’t enough there to get him drunk. There was just barely enough to make him agitated. So, he decided it wouldn’t be in his best interest.

The bonus was…he didn’t have to get out of bed.

And then a knock sounded on the door…and he rolled his eyes. Because now he was going to have to get out of bed. Sure, he could ignore it…but, it could be anyone, concerning anything – and his years of training had taught him to never ignore a knock on the door.

He rolled out of bed and stumbled slightly to the door. He opened it as he ran his other hand through his hair, fully prepared to tell whoever was there to just let whatever it was wait until the morning. But, his words stuck in his throat as his visitor was revealed.

“Hey…” Buffy said softly.

“Hello.” He replied, just as softly. “Are you okay?”

Her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. “I miss you, Giles. I miss…us.”

“I miss you too, Buffy. I miss you so very much.” He replied, not surprised when his throat tightened with emotion.

He took a step back from the door, silently inviting her in. After he closed the door behind them, she walked into his arms…clutching at his back as she cried against his chest. 

He held her, rubbing her back as he whispered softly. 

“I still love you, Buffy.”

She sniffled and held him tighter. “I never stopped loving you. God, I was so angry with you.”

“I know.” 

“But I never once didn’t love you.”

He wasn’t naïve enough to think they’d just pick up where they had left off. There was much discussion to be had about many topics. But, it was a starting point.

And he wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass him… _them_ …by.

~ End


End file.
